XxAkatsuki RaversxX
by kindalkiddwashere
Summary: Deidara's missed three birthdays for his friends so he decides to come to our world and guess what he finds..girls! how will these three weird girls cope with the akatsuki find out hehehe lemons,romance,and crack parody ocxitachi ocxsasori ocxzetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

_**Me: This my first story on I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Hidan: Kindal, You truly suck at making anything you can't even draw.**_

_**Me:*puts ductape on hidan's mouth* "silence is golden ductape is silver."**_

~~~~~crack-fic~~~~~~~

"Hey, mom i'm going out, ok?"Kindal said grabbing her coat and the keys. "Ok, did you eat?" Her mom said from the kitchen. "Yes mom I did all be back by tomorrow ill be spending the night with Alexis and Holly." Before her mom said anything more she was already out the door. Kindal hopped into the car and started it. "Well that went well." Kindal said speeding off to Alexis's house

~~~~~~~~~~Alexis's house~~~~~~~~~

"Ok ready to go guys?" Kindal said clapping her hands together. "Heck ya!" Holly and Alexis yelled. "Ok then off we go!!" Kindal, Alexis, Holly all jumped into the car and sped off into the night. "OMG, Kindal it's bigger than I thought!" Holly said before running inside. "Man, what a drag Alexis, I show you guys a rave party and you guys go psycho." Kindal said putting her hands behind her head. "Hey I didn't go psycho!" Alexis said wagging her finger in front of Kindal's face. "I'm going to bite your finger off if you don't get it away from my flippen face." Kindal said showing her sharp canine teeth. Alexis quickly withdrew her finger and held it to her chest. "Come on lets get inside before I get a chain after your butt." Kindal said before walking into the rave. Kindal and  
Alexis could hear the beat off the music going through their ears. "Hey look theirs Holly!!" Alexis said pointing to holly who was dancing on the dance floor. They ran over to Holly and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" They dragged her off into the bathroom. "What are you guys doing?" Holly said. "You don't start dancing without us its like against the rules." Alexis said putting some of her eyeliner on. "Well come on girls lets rave!!"

They walked onto the rave floor, and began dancing. Suddenly Eurodancer came on and Kindal screamed "I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she got out her neon sticks and swung them around while twirling gracefully she looked so beautiful. Alexis was swinging her self like a punker only more raver style. Holly had all the neon sticks with her and she was throwing them up in the air and swinging them while twirling with Kindal. They all looked like a rainbow swirl. Everyone was watching them dance as they danced into the song not even caring if everyone was watching. The dance faded away and they cut out of there trance. They looked around and noticed everyone clapping and whohooing and they took a bow. "Who i'm tired lets head over to the bar over there." Holly said. They walked over to the bar and sat down. "You guys where good, un" they all turned around to see a guys with long hair and ice blue eyes. "Thank you uh..?" "Deidara my name is Deidara un."

Now the girls have heard of naruto before, Kindal likes the akatsuki Holly does to Alexis just goes along but she knows the basics but they never thought the akatsuki where real so they didn't know exactly know what to do. Let's see the reaction......

"D-Deidara??!!"Alexis said. "Yes, hm." Deidara said nodding his blue eyes glinting. "Do you have anybody else with you?" Kindal said smiling back at Deidara. "Ya i'm with a couple other" "H-how m-many guys?" Holly said. "Uh about 8 other "He said smiling."Would you like to meet them? un" "hold on a sec." Kindal said grabbing the girls and making a circle. "omg its them the akatsuki!" Kindal said quietly not wanting Deidara to know. "We can't let them find out we know bout them." Alexis said. "Wellllll duh Alexis they would probably kill us if they knew." Holly said gulping. "Ok guys, calm down they just can't find out." Kindal said. "Ok so we meet them and quickly leave." "Wait how the Jashin did they get out of the anime?!" Alexis said. "How the hell should I know lets be grateful and hope they don't kill us if they find out?" Holly said. They quickly went back to Deidara and surrounded him "Ok will meet them." "Ok hm, follow me." Deidara got up and started walking away....They followed.

Author's note: i do not own naruto if so they would all me my ukes.

Cept Orochimaru he would be dead BWHAHAHAHAHAH

Sorry guys it was so short I promise it will be sooooooooooo much longer next chat unless I want to cliffy mwhahahahahah


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did the world would be a more chaotic world BWAHAHAHAHA Love you ~chu~

Recap: They followed (lol XD)~

* * *

~Story continues~

Deidara walked and walked and walked, they didn't realize that the rave dome was this big! "Soooo, how old are you guys?" Holly said trying to make a conversation. "Well Pein is 33, Zetsu is 18, Tobi is…..well I don't really know he just tags along with us so we brought him ." Itachi is 17, Kisame is 21, Sasori is 19, Hidan is 20, and Kakuzu is 106 (lol alexis wanted this to be his age!) and I'm 18 yeah." Deidara said catching his breath. "Um can you hold on for just a sec?" Kindal said. "Sure, un" He said stopping.

They walked away from him and made a circle so he couldn't see them talking. "Holy hell, this is definitely scary!" Kindal said shaking. "You got that right, Alexis you have the brains what do we do?" Holly said looking back at Deidara. "Well I don't think we can do a whole lot there obviously here in our world for a reason ne?" Alexis said scratching her chin. "I don't know but we need to get away fast or Jashin knows what will happen." Kindal said nodding to the girls that the little meeting has ended. They walked back to Deidara nodding for him to continue down the path they were going. He finally stopped at a red oak door. "ok, un before we go in I want to give you guys some " Deidara said looking at all there of them.

"Now the guys you are about to meet are mostly short tempered they do not like to be disrespected. yeah, There will be three guys I want you three to ," He pointed to all three. "I need you guys to take off your wigs." Kindal went first, she took off her wig and her long brown hair flowed out from under the wig. She pulled out her contacts and her green eyes shone brightly. Deidara gawked at her for a couple seconds then he looked at Alexis. "Your turn, yeah." Deidara said gesturing for her to do so. Alexis pulled off her wig and her mid length black hair fell down. She pulled out her contacts and light blue eyes showed mischief in them. Deidara turned to Holly and she did it with out even being told. Holly pulled off the wig and her bright blond hair came tumbling down in curls. She pulled out her contacts and ice blue eyes shone like crystals. "Wow your all gorgeous un." So...shall we go in?" They nodded and deidara opened the door and they followed him in. It was dark for awhile but at the end of the hall there was a door with light in the cracks.

Kindal ran towards the door determined to be the first one through (She likes competition.) "hahahahaha I win woohoo!!!" Kindal said not minding the eight people standing there. As soon as she was done gloating Kindal looked at the eight people standing there…shocked. "uh...heh heh "Kindal looked at Zetsu immediately and she blushed. "sorry I didn't r-realized you guys where actually in here I thought we would wait heh heh…" Kindal said scratching her head in an embarrassed way. "No prob,** We like hyper girl's best there better tasting. **Kindal watched Zetsu lick his lips only a cannibalistic plant man could do…..Kindal did the only then she could do…she fainted. "Well that was weird." Sasori said picking up the girl and putting her on the couch next to Zetsu and Tobi. "Zetsu-sempai! Zetsu-sempai! Look at the pretty girl!!! Can we keep her, Can we keep her!!!" Tobi said looking at Zetsu. "Tobi she's not a pet,** we can't just go and take someone and make them our pet." **Zetsu said looking at the girl's small form.

They heard footsteps and they all looked at the door with guarded eyes. They all relaxed when they saw Deidara, but tensed again when they saw two other girls. "Who are they?" Pein said eyeing the two nervous girls suspiciously. "well, very long story but I'll make it short un" Deidara quickly breathed in quickly before speaking, "Well since I forgot Zestu's, Sasori and Itachi's birthday I decided to give you guys presents to make up for forgetting, yeah" Deidara smiled really big and pushed the girls forward. "Your pick Sasori, Zetsu and Itachi,un." Deidara looked around quickly. "Hey, did you guys see a brown haired green eyed girl anywhere, hm?" Deidara said.

They all moved out of the way for Deidara, Holly, and Alexis to see Kindal passed out on the couch. "Kindal!!!" Alexis and Holly said in unison while running to the couch. "Kindal you baka wake up!" Alexis said whacking Kindal upside the head. "uhmghspm" Kindal mumbled while slowly opening her eyes. She looked around then she saw Zetsu. "OMJ your Ze-mmhhh" Holly and Alexis covered her mouth at the same time. They dragged Kindal away and uncovered her mouth "Kindal you're not posed to let them know that we know about them." Alexis said in a hushed whisper.

Holly grabbed Kindal and whispered in her ear about the details she missed while being asleep. After she was done Kindal slowly turned around to face everyone. They all stared back at her. "Well uh haha…" Kindal looked down at the floor nervously blushing. "Um gomen-I mean sorry for interrupting you guys I didn't mean to." Kindal looked down and started fiddling with her Jashin necklace she always kept on her neck...'WAIT Jashin necklace crap, crap' Kindal fiddled with necklace to try and keep it out of Hidan's eyesight but it was too late. "Hey bitch what's that?" Hidan said trying to grab at her jashin necklace. "Get away from me you fucktard!!!" Kindal said punching Hidan in the face. Everything was silent as Kindal quickly hid behind Alexis pushing her forward. "Hey, hey this is your battle babe don't push me into this." (No puns intended)Alexis said going behind Holly who was behind Deidara. (LOL XD) Everyone's eyes were averted to Kindal and Hidan. Hidan started laughing like a maniac he looked up at Kindal and grinned, blood flowing down his nose. "Ok that's disgusting." Kindal said quickly grabbing a napkin from her skirt and ran over to Hidan wiping his nose with it. "Jashin sake, you need to watch yourself dude you could of seriously gotten hurt just be thankful it's just a bloody nose." Kindal said walking back to her dumbfounded friends. "What, he was bleeding." Kindal said glancing back at a now dumbfounded Hidan.

Deidara coughed and pulled Kindal towards him keeping her as far away as possible from Hidan, he didn't want her sacrificed to Hidan already. He looked down at Kindal to see strait down her shirt. '_My god she has a nice-wait what the heck I'm I saying_' then he saw something sparkly and noticed it was the necklace she was trying to hide from Hidan. "Hey Kindal what is the necklace, hm?" Deidara said reaching into her shirt, only to be thrown across the room by Alexis. "what the hell dude everyone knows you don't just start shoving your hand into to girl's shirts that's just wrong!!!" Alexis said pulling now shocked Kindal toward her and Holly. After Deidara recovered from the throw he got up and walked towards Sasori who was laughing. "Shut it puppet, hm." Deidara said skulking. Pein walked towards the girls and stopped right at Holly. "You girl, give me your info on yourself and I mean _everything_." He said looking down at holly that looked like she was going to piss her self like the other two girls. O-ok. (ok iam just going to make like a form kinda thing k.)

Name: Holly Maemi

Age: 18

Likes: polite people, long walks, Kindal and Alexis, sleeping

Dislikes: dead things, annoying people, not getting enough sleep.

After Holly was done talking she fainted. "well that was convent." Alexis said picking up holly and slinging her over her shoulder. "Well this was a very interesting meeting and we hope you guys enjoy the rest of your time here but we have to go or Kindal's mom will kill us if we don't get back" Alexis said walking to the door with Kindal in tow. "No you don't, hm." Deidara said blocking the way. "Excuse me!" Kindal said pushing Alexis back behind her. "We want to go **right now!"** Kindal said, pushing Deidara back toward the now freaked Akatsuki. "Deidara you never **she had a side split personality. " **Zetsu said taking a few steps back. "Damn strait" Kindal said opening the door. "Wait wait wait…How about we make a fucking deal?" Hidan said stepping towards Kindal. "What kind of deal?"

* * *

Authors note:

Ok well I got it second chapt done iam excited ayyayayayay please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Authors note: Ok I have one review……Well it's a start I guess if I don't get review how am I going to survive huh. Never thought about that did ya. Thank you Sabaku No Ko-chan for being the only one that review and the two others in my other story I accidently deleted heheh………………ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!1 *points in a random direction*

Recap:  
"What kind of deal?"

* * *

~story starts~

"Well bitch, how about we have us a little game?" Hidan said walking towards Kindal. "What kind of game?" Kindal said looking quite interested. "A cussing game." Hidan said "What are the bets" Kindal said crossing her arms over her chest. "Kindal I don't think this is such a good idea." Alexis said setting Holly down. "fjfslfhgng…" Holly mumbled looking at Kindal and Hidan staring at each other. "What the hell is going on?" Holly said standing up.

"Well I'm making a bet with Hidan over here he wants-!!" Kindal quickly shut her mouth before anymore could be said but it was too late. "Wait, how the fuck do you know my name?" Hidan said grabbing his scythe. "Holy fuck…RUN!!" Kindal kicked Hidan in the stomach and grabbed Alexis and Holly's arms and ran out the door. "Kindal you fucking *baka!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis said now running on her own. They managed to get half way down the hall before Itachi and Kisame appeared before them. "God damnit" Holly said looking at the chances of them winning against them.

"You guys are coming with us." Kisame said putting his sword on his back. "Bring it!" Kindal said running towards Kisame. "Heh tough one eh." Kisame waited till Kindal was close enough then kicked her back towards Holly and Alexis. "KINDAL!" Holly and Alexis said. "I-I can't be beat by a-a fish d-dude." Kindal said coughing up blood. "Kisame we weren't supposed to hurt the girl." Itachi said quietly. Everyone looked at Itachi who disappeared and reappeared behind Alexis and hit her in the neck. "Alexis!" Holly said before getting hit in the neck by Kisame. They both slumped forward and they caught them. "Kisame get the other girl." Itachi said before walking back to the room.

Kisame went to grab for Kindal but she jumped up and back away. "L-leave me alone!" Kindal looked up at Kisame to see Holly on his shoulder. "And give me b-back my friend!" Kindal said before coughing up more blood. "Little girl come with me for we shall take over the world as father and daughter!! BWAHAHAHAHA" Kindal looked at him weird before kicking him in the groin. "Holy fucking hell!!" Kisame said before dropping Holly and falling on the ground. "Damn strait!" Kindal picked up Holly and went to head for the door, before she felt something hit her head and her world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~when they wake up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fgkhdjd where the fuck I'm I?" Holly said. She looked around and realized she was tied up. "What the fuck!!" She saw Kindal and Alexis knocked out over by the bed. "Alexis…Kindal." Holly said in a whisper. She scooted over to them and kicked Alexis with her foot. Alexis was still asleep. "Kindal…" Holly kicked Kindal, still asleep. "Man, what do I did I do to deserve this…for all I know these people could be maniac cosplayers. "hahaha like the Akatsuki could be real." "We are." Holly looked over to the sound to see "Sasori". "Well prove it." "Sasori raised a brow and started unbuttoning his cloak. "WOAH WOAH dude dude I'm soooo not ready for that." Holly said closing her eyes and looking away. He laughed and dropped the cloak. Holly turned around to see "Sasori". Holly eyes widen when she saw his body. _'He looked just like in the naruto episodes.' _Holly thought_._ "Oh my gosh you are Sasori." "Ya well I came in here to check and see if you girls were awake or not apparently yes you guys are." he said with out any emotions.

He walked over to Holly and untied her then walked over to Alexis and Kindal and pick them up and looked at Holly. "Follow me." He walked out of the room and she followed. They walked down a long black hallway she looked at the ceiling at it was made of stone. _'do they live in a cave or something'_ They walked until they reached a livingroom. "You guys I brought the girls one is consious other two are knocked out." Sasori said setting Alexis and Kindal down on the floor. "I have to go talk with leader-sama." Sasori said looking at Holly before smiling. "Behave little girl" Then he disspeared. Holly never felt so warm inside.

Suddenly she heard a growl and saw Kindal growling at Hidan. "**Ill kill all of you** now untie me!" Kindal said squirming on the ground. "Haha you look like a worm!" Hidan said pointing at a now very angry Kindal. "**Im going to murder you and sacrifice you to jashin with a fucking spork** you damn bastard!" Kindal said sitting up and glaring at Hidan. "Good luck, Im a jashinist so you can't sacrifice me to my own god and fucking besides your not immortal so good luck with that also bitch." Hidan said kicking Kindal in the stomach making her fall back on back coughing up blood again.

"Kindal!" Holly ran over to her for the 4th time today and helped her. Holly untied Kindal and Holly jumped back quickly before Kindal hurt her because Kindal was on Hidan before she could stop her. I will **kill you!****!!**" Kindal said choking Hidan. "Bitch you can't kill me *gasp* I'm fucking *gasp* immortal!" Hidan said rolling on top of her. Kindal stopped struggling to look up at Hidan. _'Damn hes hot……WHAT THE HELL IAM I THINKING!..well he is kinda cute and such__-*__**what the hell woman he on top of you kiss him**__**!'**_Kindal looked Hidan in the eyes and kissed him. "Holy hell! Kindal what the fuck!" Holly said pulling Hidan off Kindal and shaking Kindal. "..random!!!" Holly said to a dizzy Kindal.

Kindal looked at Holly and smiled "That was funny." Then she looked at Zetsu and grinned. "Your **next."**Then she fainted. "Ow ow ow my head hurts." Alexis said waking up. "Why is everything so silent?" Alexis said looking at Holly. "…Kindal kissed Hidan." "…Wow I didn't know she had it in her she usually donsent pay attention to boys, wait that was her first fucking kiss!!!" Alexis said looking at freaked Hidan. "Im going to murder you you bastard!!" Then Alexis realized she was tied up. "God damnit." Holly untied her but grabbed her before she could do anything she also might regret. "Kindal just lost her first kiss to a anime guy I don't want you doing something more drastic." Holly said to Alexis. They looked at Hidan and laughed his eyes were wide he was gripping his jashin necklace and was blushing. "H-holy Jashin-sama what just h-happened."Hidan said looking at Kindal. "You my friend have been punked." Holly said laughing.

"Im going to go pray to Jashin-sama when the girl wakes up send her to my room." He got up quietly and disspeared. Alexis and Holly looked at each other and gulped. "Like hell were sending her you can try again!" Alexis yelled after him. Holly looked at Kindal and sighed _'What did you get yourself into this time?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kindal dream's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_man why is the world so dizzy? __**Because you fainted after kissin Hidan.**__**'**__What!__**ya I told you to kiss him**__**.**__He so could of killed me….who are you anyways?__**My name is Cycilla and iam your side split personalitly im kinda like zetsus black side only I don't show and im more perverted**__**.**__ How long have you been in my body?__**About all your life**__**.**__ Why do you show up now?__**I don't know your life has been boring so I had no motivation to talk to you so I slept**__**.**__ Wow I wonder how this is going to turn out.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Kindal wakes up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow that was quite strange dream?" Kindal said sitting up on the bed…wait bed? Kindal looked around the room. '_A dresser some clothes hanging around, a giant venus flytrap right next to me wait a flytrap!' _Kindal looked at the flytrap and poked it. She scooted it away as open up to reveal Zetsu. "Oh uh hey Zetsu…so now that you know we know about you guys what are you guys going to do about it?" Kindal said looking at her toes. "Leader-sama is still deciding about what to do with you guys since Deidara never disscussed this with us therefore this**was never planned if this dosent turn out good we could always eat you****."** He said smiling. Kindal smiled nervously and scooted closer to the wall. "Why are you **so scared now, you werent when you saw me the first time****.**" He said scooting closer to Kindal. That's when Tobi bursted in and jumped on Kindal.

"Tobi's a good boy right pretty lady!" Tobi said hugging Kindal alittle to tightly. "Get off me Madara!" (yes we all know tobi is madara I just wanted Kindal to piss him off) Kindal said pushin Tobi/Madara off her. Madara was silent then chuckle deeply. "My my little girl arent we the smart one." Madara said pulling Kindal into his lap. "uh….ewwwwwwww Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Kindal yelled jumping out of his lap. Kindal ran over to the corner mumbling to herself. Madara looked at Zetsu then back at Kindal. "Well uh Zetsu ready Kindal for the meeting-." He looked at Kindal and did a mask smile. "We still have to decide who her master is." He laughed then jumped out of the room to go annoy people. Kindal looked a the door then Zetsu. "What the hell is he talking about." Zetsu smiled and walked over to Kindal. "Were chooseing who you get to spend the rest of your **life with here in the Akatsuki."** Kindal looked at them like they were crazy. Then she started laughing. "hahahahhahahaha!! This is the funniest dream ive had yet hahahahahahhahahaha!" Kindal was rolling on the floor as Zetsu just stared at her. " Kindal…Kindal…**KINDAL!!!!" **Kindal looked up at Zetsu and started giggling. "this is dream is way better than the others here they look real hehehe." Kindal got up from the floor and licked Zetsu leaves before giggling and running out of the room. '_Cycilla that was the funniest thing ive ever done__**well they do call me the best damn time ever**__. __What does that mean?__**…Never mind.'**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Alexis and Holly.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Were's Kindal?" Alexis said standing up and stretching. "Hey Holly can you massage my back?" Alexis sat down as "Holly" massasged her back. "Wow Holly I didn't know you were this good…man Holly I didn't know hehehe that tickles Alexis …ewwwww what on your hand its wet!!" Alexis said standing up and turning around to see…Deidara. "For your information their mouths not wet things, hmm." Deidara said showing Alexis his hands. "Wow Deidara-san can I feed it stuff..like cookies?" Alexis said stuffing a cookie from out of nowhere into the mouth. "Fuck! Un" Deidara said trying to get the cookie from his mouth hand. After Deidara got done doing that he ate tha=e cookie "Man that's good where'd you get it hm?" "Alexis giggled and said "It's magic." Deidara stop chewing and looked at Alexis like she was crazy. "Ok akward yeah." Deidara walked off still chewing the cookie. "Well that was akwar-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Alexis screamed jumping on the nearest thing that was by her..Itachi. "A-alexis y-you b-better get o-off I-itachi." Holly said scooting away from the sceen. Alexis looked up at Itachi who was staring down at her. "U-uh h-hey Itachi." "Hn." Itachi glanced at her and pushed her off him.

"Kindal why'd you fucking scare me!" Alexis said shaking Kindal. "B-e-c-a-u-s-e I f-u-c-k-i-n-g- will you stop shaking me!" Kindal said backing away from Alexis therefore knocking into Sasori who fell into Zetsu's leaves therefore snapping them close scaring Deidara who happened to be working on a bomb that happened to blow up when Deidara bumped it, therefore scaring Tobi who ran into Leader who happen to hear the bomb and run in only to be jumped on by tobi. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!" Leader said quieting everyones commotion. "Kindal started it!" Alexis said pushing Kindal towards Leader. "Is this true girl?" kindal looked up at Leader and smiled. "Yes mr. myestrious cloud dude." Leader looked down at Kindal and frowned. "You are now in charge of taking care of Deidara's wounds since he has burned most of his hand. "Awwwwwwwwww Jashin damnit!" Kindal said looking at Alexis. " You'll get it when you least expect it **Alexis."**Alexis looked like she was going to piss herself. "Ok since we have have everyone we want, were going to start the meeting." Leader said guestering for everyone to sit down. "Ok since we all know that these three girls know about us but the question is how much?" "Oh we know all about you guys from your birthdays to **when you guys are going to die**." Kindal said giggling. "… okkk" Leader said looking at the other girls. "What about the you?" "Same." Alexis and Holly said. "Well now we get to decide who you guys masters are." Leader said. The girls all said one thing and this word exclaimed everything that was going to happen in this adventure.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Thanks guys for still reading this crappy stuff please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well with some encouragement and advice from my only reviewer I feel a hell of a lot better now. Well I am going to get to work. *stares at the screen*……Jashin damnit I got fucking writers block….*stares intently at the screen.* *Hidan comes in* "what the hell are you doing Kindal?" "I'm trying to get an idea." *directs stare towards Hidan.* "What the hell!" *Hidan backs out* "I GOT IT!!"**

**"Remind you I am Kindal in this story and Alexis and Holly are my two best friends in the real world. Cycilla is my side split personality that I came up with in a dream and she's been stuck with me ever since. she perverted too lol so ya enjoy the story!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Story is continued! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Recap: "fuck"_

Pein looked at Kindal and said "Well since we haven't learned about the other two yet shall we do that?" Kindal and Alexis looked at Pein and laughed. "Like I'll do that!" Kindal said giggling. Pein got up and walked slowly to Kindal. He leaned down and grabbed her chin, "You will do as I say or you might regret it immensely." Kindal looked at Pein blankly then laughed. "Dude persuasion doesn't work on me Hahahahahahahaah!!!!" Kindal stood up and looked up at Pein. "Good luck with trying to get anything." She walked out of the room not being stopped by anyone. "Deidara…you're the one that brought these girls here you go and bring the girl back." Pein said eyeing the door. "Yes Leader-sama." Deidara said walking out the door. Pein turned towards Alexis. "Girl tell me your info." Alexis looked up and him and spoke.

Name: Alexis Amanda Leana

Age: 17

Likes: boys, her cellphone, Kindal and Holly.

Dislikes: skirts, annoying people, Kindal on sugar.

Alexis stood there and smiled. She turned towards Holly and smiled. "Ha I didn't faint!" She turned around to see Itachi in her face. "AH I-itachi….!" Alexis wobbled around and turned bright red. "Bjbbfjb……" She fainted. Holly looked at Alexis then at Itachi. "HAHAHAHAAHA!" Holly grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor. "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA oh my gosh that's so funnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy!" After Holly was done laughing she picked up Alexis and sat on the couch with Alexis on her lap. "…ok well." Pein stated looking at the door, Suddenly Deidara bursted in with Kindal on his shoulder. "..fuzzbag." Kindal said as she stopped moving.

"No, you're going to stay here and tell us about your self. "Oh God it's like kindergarten all over again.*" Holly said rubbing her temples. Deidara set *cough threw cough* Kindal on the couch and sat right next to her, (how big is this couch!!!??) "You are going to tell us your information so we can settle this!" Pein said eyeing Kindal. *sticks tongue out and makes a funny face.* "Go jump rope with some hobos!" "Woman, you are starting to irritate me!" Pein said. "Fine you know what I will but that doesn't mean shit!" Kindal said turning around and huffing.

Name: Kindal Nicole Michi

Age: 19

Likes: Cats, Jashin, dead things, sugar, and Zetsu

Dislikes: Kisame and fish

Kindal looked up at Pein and glared. "Happy Mr. I'm all mighty?" Deidara snickered. "Shut it he-she!" Kindal said smiling innocently. "Why you little-!" Deidara said running towards Kindal. "Now Deidara you don't want to ruin **our little present do you?"** Zetsu said looking towards Kindal. "**Who the Jashin died and made you queer?" **Kindal said but automatically shut her mouth. Holly bursted out laughing and automatically shut up because Zetsu glared at her. "uh-hm lets get this stupid present shit over with so we don't have blood spatter and death hanging in the room." Pein said motioning for everyone to sit down an shut up. "Ok since Deidara captured three girls for Zetsu Sasori and Itachi they get to choose whose slave is whose. Kindal growled at the mention of slave. "So Itachi you get to choose first."

Itachi stood up and looked at all three of them. Holly shooked Alexis awake. "Holly god what the-where I'm I?" Alexis looked around. "Why the-mnhnm." Holly put her hand over Alexis's mouth. "Shhh Itachi choosing who his slave is." Alexis eyes widened. Kindal looked at Itachi and growled. "Stupid uchiha bastard….." (Sorry Itachi fans) Itachi looked at her and growled. "Arrogant brat." Kindal stuck out her tongue. He ignored it. He looked at Alexis and stared. "I choose her." He pointed at Alexis. "W-what?" Alexis said looking around. "Are you serious?" Itachi grabbed Alexis's arm and moved her over to his spot on the couch. She blushed and looked at Holly and Kindal. "ok now that Itachi has chosen Sasori your next."

Sasori got up and looked at Holly then Kindal. "Art is a Bang!" Kindal said throwing her hands up in the air. "I chose her." Sasori said pointing at Holly. "Yay!" Kindal said throwing her hands up in the air again. Sasori glared at Kindal and grabbed Holly. "Ok sorry Zetsu we stuck you with her but hey you got something to eat now." Pein said laughing mockingly. "What the hell, you know what you guys are complete ass's I don't know how any of you get girlfriends." Kindal said standing up and walking over to Zetsu. "Well sexy plant god you're **stuck with** **us." **Kindal said laughing. "Sexy plant god?** Hey at least it's not cannibalistic man-plant."** Zetsu said looking at Kindal. "Ok so now that we figured this out lets all get some rest you all have missions tomorrow."

Pein said walking out of the room. Holly looked at Alexis, Alexis looked at Kindal and Kindal laughed like a manic. "Ooooook…" Holly said looking at Sasori. "Ok well I m tired where do we sleep?" Alexis said yawning. "In our rooms." Itachi Zetsu and Sasori said. Kindal choked on air Holly widened her eyes and Alexis stop mid-yawn. "W-what there's no way that we are sleeping in your guy's room!" Kindal said starting to walk off only to be grabbed by Zetsu. "HOLY SON OF A JASHIN LET ME GOOO!!!!" Kindal said clawing and biting Zetsu. "Haha** are you kidding me."** Zetsu said laughing. "Shut it **plant face**!" Kindal said kicking Zetsu in the stomach. "Hahaha you funny." He walked off with Kindal screaming.

All that was left were Alexis, Itachi, Deidara, Holly and Sasori. "Come on girl where heading to my room." Itachi said walking off expecting Alexis to follow….She did. "Bye Holly see you tomorrow." After they left Holly looked at the floor suddenly interested in it. "Nice floor you got." Holly inwardly smacked her self. "I-I mean you guys are good designers I like your style." She inwardly punched her self. "I mean you guys….never mind." Sasori chuckled and said "We had someone design it." "o-oh." She blushed and look down again. "Come on Holly lets go to bed he led her out of the room leaving Deidara to himself. After the were gone he looked at the floor and giggled "Pink would have been better." He skipped out of the room.

Authors Note: **ok well I finally finished with chapter 4 so ya…..did you know Deidara likes pink and he skips?..,… me neither so ay please R&R its the little green button below me come on you know you want to**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Well I'm surprised I've gotten this far in the story thanks to my loyal follower Ko-chan! *claps hands*…."Clap akatsuki clap!" *glares* *Tobi claps* "you guys suck." Well on with the story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~story continues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Recap: Deidara skipped away XD_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Itachi's and Kisame's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I WANT KINDAL AND HOLLY!" Alexis said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kisame. "Ow that kinda hurts." Kisame said rubbing the place where Alexis threw the pillow. "..HOLLY!!" Alexis was about to throw a lamp when Itachi grabbed her wrist and threw her on his bed. "Sleep now." Itachi said getting in on the other side. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alexis jumped off the bed and scrambled over to Kisame and hid behind him. "H-he g-got i-in beside me!!!!!!!!" Alexis said blushing. "Well yes that's his bed what do you expect for him to do, sleep on the floor…in fact you should be the one on the floor your his slave." Kisame said putting his sword down and walking into the bathroom to change. Alexis blushed a deeper red and looked up at Itachi. "W-what are you looking at weasel?" Alexis said turning her head. "Hn." Itachi said turning around and falling back on the black pillow. Kisame opened the door to see the girl staring at Itachi. "Kunoichi?" Kisame said walking over to her. Alexis didn't reply. "Girl?" Alexis turned around and looked strait at Kisame. "What do you want sushi?" Kisame's eye twitched and he turned around and walked to his bed before Kisame could murder the brat. When Kisame's head reach the pillow Kisame felt Alexis pushed his body over and scooted in beside him. Now it was Kisame's turn to freak. "Holy hell!" Kisame yelled scrambling off the bed. "Well I can't sleep on the floor and I'm definitely not comfortably sleeping with itachi so….ya." Alexis said turning around and pulling the covers closer to her. "Well obviously she's not moving." Kisame said going back into the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Deidara and Sasori's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come out of there girl, your annoying me." Sasori said reaching for Holly. "I-I'm v-very comfortably here S-Sasori-san." Holly said scooting father under the bed. "No your not now get out here." Sasori said while attempting to get Holly out from under the bed. "Sasori-no-Danna do you need help un." Deidara said smirking. "No I don't Deidara I can do it by myself." Sasori said grabbing a hold of Holly's leg. "ieeeeee!" Holly said scrambling for something to hold on to. "Stop. Resisting!" Sasori said through gritted teeth. He finally managed to grab Holly and pull her out from under the bed. "Holy hell you're heavy." Sasori said but regretting as she kicked him in the head, which didn't hurt for him but annoying him more. "Girl you're seriously pissing me off."Sasori said picking up Holly and slinging her over his shoulder. When Sasori was about to throw her on the bed Holly kicked him and screamed: "What I'm I going to wear to bed!?" Sasori stopped immediately. Sasori turned around and looked at Deidara. "You're the most feminine find her something to wear." Sasori said throwing Holly to Deidara, thankfully Deidara caught Holly. "Let me...GO!!!" Deidara accidently let her go giving her a chance to escape. Holly scrambled towards the door only to have the door blocked by a certain red head. "Shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zetsu's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kindal stop jumping on the bed **your going to get hurt.**" Zetsu's white side said. Trying to grab at Kindal. "You can't catch meeeeeee!!!" Kindal said in a high singsong voice only to have her slip on the cover and fall butt first onto the floor. "**Told you so."** Zetsu said laughing. **"Fuck off." **Kindal said getting up. "Don't speak like that to your master." Zetsu said getting closer. "Ya uh heheh." Kindal said scooting away. Zetsu laughed and stood up. "Your cute and** looked delicious." "**Ya but you look hot **and tasty." **Kindal said looking up at the very tall (and May I mention sexy) Zetsu. "Go to bed Kindal and don't wander,** you have a long day tomorrow." **Hesaid grinning and he disappeared under the floor."Ok!" Kindal said cheerfully. But as soon as Zetsu was gone she hopped off the bed and opened the door. "This is** going to be fun."** Kindal/Cycilla said running off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasori's and Deidara's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit." Holly said scooting away from Sasori only to bump into Deidara. "Fuck." Holly said scooting sideways only to run into Sasori. "Damn." Holly said scooting the other way only to run into Deidara. "Bullshit." Holly grumbled standing up. "You bed now." Sasori said pointing to the futon. "Dude that's not a bed that's a deathtrap on legs." Holly said looking at Sasori like he was crazy. "Deidara try it out and proved to her she is wrong." Sasori said pointing to the "futon." Deidara looked at Sasori and cautiously walked over to the futon and pulled out his handy dandy kunai and sat on the futon. "See its fine Holly your just-SNAP!!" Sasori slowly turned around to see the futon eating Deidara. "Holy ehehel this tihng is etanig me!!!" Deidara said between the futon chomping on him. "Holy beJesus it's eating Deidara!" Holly said running towards the man-eating futon. "I'll save you Deidara!" Holly said grabbing the kunai and randomly stabbing the futon. The futon roared its big head and spit out Deidara. The futon roared once more and blew up (in a Zelda way) after it died it left a heart, Holly grabbed it and threw it on Deidara. *"duh duh dun um dun duh dum." Holly said standing up. "…" Sasori said looking at Holly the Deidara. "That was weird."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Hallway ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow the hallways are endless." Kindal said turning into another hallway. "Jashin damnit I'm never going to get anywhere with this." Kindal said smacking her forehead. "Are you lost?" someone said, when Kindal turned around she sighed a relief to find Tobi/Madara. "Holly Jashin you sacred me." Kindal said clutching her Jashin necklace. "Sorry if I scared you." Tobi/Madara said walking towards Kindal. "ya well I'm kinda lost can you help me cus well…….Zetsu's going to kill me if he finds out that I went out of the room." Kindal said all in one breath. "Sure but Pein and I are going to need to ask you a few questions." Madara said gesturing for Kindal to follow him. When Madara finally got to a door he opened it and walked inside surely enough Kindal followed. Kindal looked in the room in awe, there was a giant couch that was black and red with a dark red carpet and white walls. The place was bland but awesome. "Wow awesome." Kindal said jumping onto the couch. "It's ok." Madara said sitting next to Kindal. "So where's Mr. mysterious cloud dude at. "He'll be coming in about-." Madara was about to finish when Pein walked in quietly slamming the door. "Well Madara it seems you brought her now let us question you." Pein said sitting on the other side of Kindal. "First question…"

How do you know about us?

Uh I started by watching a fan flash and I was curious about you and the akatsuki.

When did you find out about Madara?

Uh when I read the manga oh and Pein you're going to die so is everybody else here hehehehe….

Who all dies?

Well practically everybody except Konan and Kisame oh and Madara…which reminds me where's konan?

None of your business.

What the fuck someone is on there man period.

What the hell is a man period

"It's where man nature comes to you every month and takes over your body and makes you grumpy and bitchy. Oh and he takes all you food so your even more grumpy."

Pein automatically believed it. "What the hell no one told me about this, well man nature you won't get me next time." Pein said walking out of the room. As soon as he left Kindal bursted out laughing. "Holy Jashin I had no Idea Pein was that gullible, ahahahah!" Kindal finally calmed down and looked at Madara/Tobi. "So man nature isn't real then?" Madara/Tobi said. "…Ahahahah!!! Oh this is just too great." Kindal said walking out of the room. As soon as Kindal calmed down she realized she was lost again. "Damnit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasori's and Deidara's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Deidara got Holly some pj's to wear, all they have to do now is decide were to sleep at. "Well I'm definitely not sleeping on the floor." Holly said crossing her arms. "Well we need to find a sleeping arrangement or she can't sleep, hm" Deidara said sitting on his bed. "Well this is seriously inconvenient." Holly said. "Wait I have an idea!" "What is it hm?" Holly jumped into Deidara's bed and fell asleep. "Well problem solved hm," Deidara was just about to enjoy a peaceful sleep in Sasori pulled him away from the bed. "No your not." Sasori said flinging Deidara to his bed. "What the hell?" Deidara sat up on the bed and glared at Sasori. "You won't sleep in the same bed as my slave she's mine." Sasori said climbing into Deidara's bed, next to Holly. '_OML he's right next to me this is every girl dream better make this better.'_ Holly turned over and sighed. Sasori stared at Holly then scooted closer to her. "Damn puppet, yeah." Deidara mumbled turning over away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kindal again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour came by Kindal was tired and was on the ground thinking of what to do. "Cycilla what the hell do I do?" _**'fuck I know I'm just as clueless.' **_"Well thank you that help a lot." Kindal said standing up and looking around. "Well we can guess and just barge in and hope they don't kill us?" Kindal said picking and door and walking in. "Well this isn't that bad of a room. Then Kindal saw the Jashin sign on the wall. "Fuck." Kindal said looking around the room. "Why the hell are you in my fucking room?" Hidan said shutting the door behind him. "…..damnit **again."**

Author's note: OMJ im finally glad that's over well I have more to write so if so give me ideas and might take up on it. Oh and the Zelda deal the dun dun dun crap tha's from final fantasy so ya. If you have question's ask me. K

Love you my awesome people.

Kindal Kidd

Holly Lour

Alexis Billings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey chapter six is up woohoo I like to thank my new reviewers ****XSweetXSourXSoulX****,** **Megan, Karah you guys rule oh and my most faithful reviewer KO-CHAN!!!!*Gai smile* ya so... *awkward laugh* on with the story!-wait! *licks Zetsu leaves* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Ok now on to the story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~Story continues~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recap: Fuck…..__**Again**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hidan's room~~~~~~~

"I asked what the fuck you are doing in my room bitch." Hidan said scooting closer to Kindal. "Uh Hidan-san I would mind it if you weren't so close." Kindal said scooting away from Hidan. Hidan suddenly dashed behind Kindal and grabbed her hands. "What the Jashin?!" Kindal yelled trying to twist out of his grip, but it was too tight. "Hidan please let me go!" Kindal begged while wincing at the pain erupting from her hands. "Why I should I bitch?" Hidan whispered pulling Kindal closer to him.

"Because.!" Kindal yelled back kicking with her leg. "Damnit!" Hidan said letting go of Kindal's hands, Kindal quickly twisted around and punched Hidan. "**Don't ever try something that stupid again**."Cycilla mumbled kneeling over a quiet Hidan. "Hey Hidan-sama are you ok?" Kindal said trying to get Hidan's attention. "Hehehehe y-you fucking b-bitch." Hidan said between breaths. "Uh oh." Kindal said forgetting completely that Hidan is a machocist. "Girl you really want to die." Hidan mumbled standing up again. "Man this is going to be very awkward tomorrow." Kindal said slowly heading for the door. "Ha Haha if there is a tomorrow, well at least for you." Hidan said laughing. "Jashin damnit, why is it always me who gets into the shitty situations not Holly or Alexis?" "**Because you have very horrible luck luv." **Cycilla said. "Why the hell are you talking to yourself bitch?" I'm not this is Cycilla." Kindal said now at the door. "I don't give a shit you're going to die and that's final." Hidan said going after Kindal.

"Holy Jashin!" Kindal said trying to open the door…only to find it locked. "Ieeeeeeeeeee!" Kindal screamed hoping to have someone hear it." "Bitch that's not going to work, this room is sounding proof." Hidan said now about closer to Kindal. "I-I don't w-want t-to d-die!!!" Kindal said cowering in the corner. Hidan laughed "That's not going to save you." Hidan was suddenly flung to the wall. "Holy fuck what the hell was that?!" Then he saw the black tendril. Hidan's eyes widened as he saw Kakuzu come out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu. Kakuzu ignored him and slowly walked over to Kindal. "First of all what are you doing in here?" Kakuzu said looking at Kindal. "I g-got l-lost." Kindal said looking at her Jashin necklace. "Why did you get lost?" Kakuzu said leaning over Kindal. Kindal looked up at Kakuzu and blushed. "W-well Zetsu-sama t-told me to stay in t-the room but w-when he left I got bored s-so I went out into the hall and met Mad-I mean Tobi and he brought me to leader-sama then he questioned me, after he was done I went out into he hall and I just chose a random door and well here I am." Kindal said blushing a bright cherry red. "I'm very sorry for disrupting you and Hidan-san please forgive me." Kindal said standing up and bowing.

Kakuzu stood up with her and grabbed Kindal's shoulder "It's ok but next time knock and maybe you won't get into this situation next time." Kakuzu looked at Kindal let go of her shoulder. Kindal turned around wiggled a bit and fainted. Everything was silent as Kakuzu looked at Kindal's limp form and then at Hidan. "Hidan I'll be right back **DON'T** kill her obviously she's needed." Kakuzu said unlocking the door and walking out. As soon as he left he walked over to Kindal and picked her up. "Ha I don't even think you're worthy enough to be a fucking Jashinist." Hidan mumbled setting (OMJ HE BEING NICE) Kindal on his bed. Kindal mumbled and rolled over to face hidan clutching her arms shivering. (Isn't it fun making things so clique?) Hidan looked at her then the blanket. "Jashin forgive me." Hidan mumbled throwing the blanket over Kindal and him. "I damn hope she don't wake up before I do. Hidan mumbled shutting out the lights and going to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"*yawn* Hey Kindal why are you so fucking cold?" Holly said snuggling closer to a very hard and cold Kindal. "I'm not Kindal girl." Sasori said looking at a very still Holly. "Oh my god…what the hell did Kindal do to me last night, Holly said snapping her eyes open only to find Sasori staring right back at her. "Holy fucking beJesus!!!" Holly yelled rolling off the bed and looking at her surroundings. Holly went wide eyed when she realized that this wasn't a dream at all. "Omg this is real?" Holly said standing up quickly only to back into Deidara, "Girl you really need to stop being so loud or were going to have a pmsing Uchiha in here hm." Deidara said yawning while scratching his unkept hair. "o-oh m-my god." Holly said looking at Sasori then Deidara. "You guys a-are real." Holly mumbled slowly creeping towards the door not going unnoticed. "Where do you think your going girl?" Sasori said laughing. "I'm going to go find Alexis and Kindal before they freak out." Holly said not trying to unlock the door. "Why would they freak out, yeah?" Deidara said heading towards the bathroom. "Kindal has horrible memory and doesn't like waking up to strangers in the same bed as her, let's say she doesn't take it quite well." Holly said shivering at the thought at what could happen. "Let me go with you girl." Sasori said heading towards Holly. "O-ok Sasori." Holly whispered blushing a dark red at the closeness. Sasori and holly walked out the door and headed towards Zetsu's room. When they got there they not knocked quietly then opened the door, there was nothing in there no Zetsu or Kindal. "Shit."

~~~~~~~~~Itachi's and Kisame's room~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmmmnhhhk." Alexis said turning toward the strange smell of salt. "Yooooooouuuu smellllllllll gooooooooooddddddd Hollllllllyyyyyyyyyy." Alexis said smiling at how Holly smelled just like salt and…..fish? Alexis opened her eyes quickly and looked up at a big blue fish dude smiling widely down at her. "………who the hell are-….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis screamed jumping off the bed and happing to jump on the next bed…Itachi's. "OMG YOUR-*Alexis whisper while pointing a accusing hand at him* Kisame." Alexis grabbed the covers and went under to hide from Kisame only to bump heads with Itachi. "Ow ow ow ow!" Alexis yelled grabbing her forehead and holding it while still under the covers. Suddenly it got quiet as Alexis made out the dark figure under the covers with her…glaring. "Uh….Heh hi …itachi nice seeing you here Heh." Alexis said slowly backing out of the covers. When she got out she turned around only to be met with Kisame. "Holy chessenipts!" Alexis gasped. "You scared me!" "Yes and you woke me and Itachi up smart one." Kisame said glaring at Alexis. When he was about to say something more there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Alexis said making a move to get to the door but was beaten to by Itachi.

Itachi opened the door and in came Holly speeding past Itachi and glomping Alexis "OML! You won't believe what happened to me…wait don't answer that we have to find Kindal I can't find her!?" "What you lost her! You idiot!" "Alexis yelled throwing her hands up in the air and waving them around. "What am I her personal stalker that's not my job that's Zetsu's!" Holly said equally loud. "Both of you stop your giving me a headache." Kisame said rubbing his temples. Sasori walked in and stood besides Holly. "Well we've looked everywhere except Leader-sama's and Hidan and Kakuzu." Alexis and Holly looked at each other and gulped. "Hidan." Alexis and Holly quickly got up and ran out the door leaving a daze and quite freaked Sasori behind. "We have to hurry-wait…we don't even know where hidan's room is?" Holly said stopping. "Well we could uh…no that wouldn't work no wait we could…crap that's took to-"Alexis said looking at the ground. "GOD DAMNIT IS THERE ANYTHING THAT DORA THE FUCKING EXPLOR HASN'T ALREADY TOOKEN DAMNIT!!!!" Alexis yelled then suddenly she looked at Alexis and smiled. "Hehehehe swiper no swiping hehehehe." Alexis giggled running off into a new direction. Holly gave a weird look at where Alexis had run off too. "Well I hope we can find Kindal before she wakes up." Holly said running off after Alexis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hidan's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gmhdkopid" Hidan said stretching only to be restrained by something warm. "What the fuck…" Hidan yelled only to have a growl in response. When he looked down their was the stupid idiot girl he tried to kill last night. '_Why the hell is she in my bed?!'_ Hidan tried shifting but was again restrained by the fucking girl. Hidan tried to shake her off but she was wrapping her legs around his arm making herself a deadweight. "what the hell." Hidan tried prying her off but she wrapped tighter around his arm…drooling on it. "Ewww gross." Hidan yelled but that didn't even wake her up. So he tried a different tactic…noise. Hidan tried to get up to get his scythe but she growled and hugged even tighter hurting his fucking arm. "Bitch let go of me." Kindal suddenly opened her eyes and clamped down on his arm with her teeth. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Hidan yelled trying to pull Kindal off. Kindal suddenly opened her eyes and let go falling back on the bed. "Who are you?" Kindal said widening her eyes. "Fuck bitch that seriously hurt." Hidan said rubbing the spot where Kindal bit him. "Uh you should know you came into my room and fell asleep on my bed, and the only reason that I sleep in the same bed as you was because that's my bed!" Kindal looked at Hidan then at the bed. Then suddenly everthing hit her a flash. "HOLY BEJESUS!!!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled backing away from Hidan. "What the hell?" Hidan yelled standing up and moving towards her. "AHHHHHHHHH it's the Akatsuki, run teh will kill you all and take your demons ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled jumping up and running out the door, only to run into Holly and Alexis. "Holy chesszenibits!" Holly said getting up and helping Alexis and Kindal. "What the hell happened?" "I…..saw…..the…..-" " Will you hurry up already!" Alexis yelled throwing up her hands. "Hidan."

**Author's note:**

**Hey sorry I took so long to write but we just moved and we just now got internet so ya love ya oh and im running out of idea's so if you want let me know.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: uh well not so much reviews as I thought *scratches head* uh so ya thanks for reading heheh!**

_Recap: Hidan._

_~~~~~~~~~Story starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well of course we already know." Alexis said hugging Kindal. "Were just glad you didn't blow up anything like last time." Holly said joining in on the hug. "Uh guys? Can you let go I have to go to the bathroom." Kindal said trying to get out of the bear hug. Alexis and Holly let go and looked around. "Well….Kindal where are we?" Alexis said directing her stare towards Kindal. "How should I know I just picked a door-!!!!!? FUCK! I FORGOT ABOUT ZETSU!!!!!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled running off in a new direction. "Follow her!!!!!!!!!" Holly yelled pointing at where Kindal was originally was.

~~~~~~~~~~Sasori and Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maka laka waka shakla homo homo ca ca kikiorolo bluh bluh HOTPOCKETS!!!!!" Deidara and Sasori yelled waving there hands in the air. After they were done they laid on their beds and slept. (XDDDDDD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kindal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn I got to find a room and fast hopefully it's Zetsu's." Kindal said sprinting down a hall. She turned a corner and ran smack dab into Tobi. "ow ow ow ow." Kindal said rubbing her head. "Oh Kindal-san!!!!!! Tobi needs your help quick!" "Ya but Tobi I-" "No but's come on hurry.!!!" Tobi said picking Kindal up and carrying her to his room. As soon as they got in he set her down and went into his closet. "Kindal-Chan you have to promised to do everything I say k?" Tobi said though his voice was muffled by the closet. "Uh, ok?" Kindal said looking at Tobi/Madara butt. Tobi suddenly appeared beside her. "What the hell!?" Kindal yelled scooting away from Tobi. "Kindal-Chan you said you would help meeeeeee!!!!" Tobi whined. "Ya but you just don't appear right beside me." Kindal said looking at the clothing in his hand. "What the hell is that?" Kindal said snatching the piece of clothing from Tobi's hand. "Oh Kindal-Chan that's the clothing that you'll be wearing in the dance." "The dance?!" "Ya Tobi found a music box thingy and it had a round shape in it, and well Tobi did a thing and it played a really cool song listen!" Tobi went over to the CD player and pressed play. Kindal screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~Holly and Alexis~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear something?" Holly said looking out from the refrigerator. "No but find something to eat I'm starving." Alexis said grabbing a dango from the fridge before Holly could get it. "Hey!" "You snooze you lose hey where's Ita-…" Alexis stopped mid-sentence and turned around slowly with the dango still in her mouth. "Fuck."

~~~~~~~~~Tobi and Kindal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Kindal screamed running into the closet. "Never not that song I refuse no not that one never!!!!!" Kindal yelled closing her ears and rocking back and forth. Tobi grabbed Kindal and threw her on the bed. "But Kindal-san you promised Tobi that you would." "Yes but this just breaks that I absolutely refuse." Kindal said heading to turn off the music player. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Kindal-kun, I'll let you…see under my mask ya! I'll give you a special peek under my mask." Tobi said putting his hands together in a praying mode. Kindal turned around quickly. "You will?" Kindal said walking towards Tobi. "Ya Kindal-chan will be the first person to see under my mask." Tobi said walking the rest of the way towards Kindal. "You promise." Kindal said reaching for the cloth on the bed. "Yes, but after the dance." Tobi said pushing Kindal into the bathroom to change. After Kindal went into the bathroom she realized she had to go to the bathroom she spotted a toilet and well did her business. "., TOBIIIIIII!!!!!!" Kindal yelled looking at the outfit.

It was a small gymnastic one piece it was black with an Uchiha symbol on the back. "Wait how the hell did you get this!" Kindal yelled through the door. "Just get dressed!" Tobi said. "Fine." Kindal mumbled putting the suit on. Kindal walked out of the bathroom blushing. "I feel like a fucking whore." Kindal said blushing deeper. "Kindal-Chan Tobi's going to need you to take off the necklace." Tobi said pointing to her Jashin necklace. "Hell no!!!!" Kindal said grabbing the Rosary protectively Tobi suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her arms. "_Kindal-Chan, please behave and be a good girl."_ Tobi suddenly snatched her necklace from her hands and ran off. "Damnit Tobi!" Kindal yelled chasing Tobi around the room. Tobi suddenly stopped therefore making Kindal run into his back. Kindal moved to the front and snatched her rosary from Tobi. "Haha Tobi I have my rosary and you am not going t-"Kindal stopped talking after she realized he wasn't listening and looked up. "U-uh hey Zetsu-no-Danna." Kindal said looking at the floor.

"Kindal** why are you not in the room, and why the hell are you in that thing."** Zetsu said grabbing Kindal's arm and dragging her out of the room. "But Zetsu-no-Danna I would of gotten to see a special peek under Tobi's mask.** "**No you disobeyed me not you going to be punished." Kindal's perverted mind went through all the things that could happen when he said punished. When she went upon a certainly perverted one she blushed. "Zetsu-san uh whats the p-punishment." Zetsu stopped and quickly turned around pinning Kindal against the wall. "It depends, **are you willing."** Zetsu whispered in Kindal's ear. "H-holy fuck." Kindal whispered looking up at Zetsu blushing. Zetsu grabbed Kindal's chin and leaned down to kiss Kindal.

Suddenly Zetsu was tackled from behind. "LEAVE MY FRINED ALONE YOU EVIL (but sexy) CANNABLISTIC PLANT!" the person yelled knocking Zetsu down, but Zetsu was having none of that, Zetsu quickly got up and grabbed the person by the throat that person was Holly. "Zetsu-no-danna please let her go that's my friend!" Kindal yelled trying to grab Zetsu's hand. Zetsu loosened up but not by much. "PLE**ASE**!!!" Kindal yelled but Zetsu still didn't listen. 'I need to think of something or else Holly will die.' Kindal though suddenly she formed an idea. "KAKUZU!!!!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled into the dark hall. Suddenly a dark figure loomed out of the darkness (Soooooo cliché) Kakuzu quickly advanced towards Kindal. "What?" Kakuzu said not noticing Zetsu. "Damnit…ZETSU took all your money and burned it!" Kindal yelled pointing towards Zetsu. Kakuzu eyes narrowed and growled. "ZETSUUUUUUU!!!!" Kakuzu yelled throwing a punch at Zetsu. Zetsu immediately let go of Holly to disappear into the ground. "Zetsu get back here damnit!" Kakuzu said running after Zetsu. As soon as they were gone Kindal ran strait to Holly. "Holly are you ok?" Kindal said kneeling at her side. "NO I'M *cough* NOT OK DUMBASS! *cough*." Holly said gasping. Kindal sat there and helped Holly breathe.

"Kindal can you get me some water?" Holly said her voice hoarse. "Hun I would but the only places I know are Tobi's and Hidan's room." Kindal said standing. "Ill be right back-!" Suddenly there was a crash and a scream. "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh HELP ME!!!!!" The person said which so happens to be Alexis who also happens to be running strait towards them. Right behind her was Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Tobi. "Alexis what did you do!" Kindal yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "I didn't mean to I promise!" Alexis yelled hiding behind Kindal. "Wait why me?!" Kindal yelled having been pushed forward by Alexis. "Because you know more about them then us, talk them outta of killing me!" Alexis said looking over at the very angry akatsuki. Kindal looked at Alexis then back at them. "Uh sorry guys Alexis doesn't exactly understand would you mind exactly explain what she did?"

Itachi stepped forward and said: "She took my Dango from the fridge." "She called me Fishboy," She made a bowel out of my explosive clay." "She called my puppets barbies." "She made fun of my man period." "Tobi's just here because its fun!" They all said. "Ok is there anyway we can resolve this?" Kindal said stepping forward. "WE have ways-" "That's NOT perverted." Kindal said abruptly. They all went silent. "Well if you don't mind I need to find the Kitchen." Kindal said slowly walking off. "Not so fast Kindal." Kindal slowly turned around and gave a sheepish grin. "yes.." "Zetsu wants you." Pein said pointing to a room.

"Jashin damnit." Kindal said slowly walking to the door with a trudge. Kindal walked into the room and the door slammed shut. "Damn." Kindal said trudging to the bed. "Kindal** sit on bed now."** Zetsu said somewhere in the dark. "To late for that." Kindal said laying on the bed. Zetsu suddenly appeared and rolled on top of her without the venus flytrap. "Now where were we?" He said seductively pulling her face up to his. "I-I don't know do you want finish it?" Kindal said closing the gap between Zetsu and Kindal's lips. "KINDAL!!!!!"

**Authors note: I think is my favorite one yet I like my romance in this not much but enough kukukuku thanks for waiting for so long!!  
**

**Kindal**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: yayay finally some romance whohoo first time thou so don't laugh. No lemons thou my story is still been looked over. TT~TT Oh ya Kindal time to shine with romance. Ok on with the story!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~story continues~~~~~~~~~**

_Recap: KINDAL!!!!!!!!_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alexis and Holly both said at the same time. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing…I'm making out plant." Kindal said rolling on top of Zestu. "Kindal get the hell off Zetsu right now!" Alexis said stomping over to the bed. Zetsu looked at Alexis and growled. "Get the **fuck away from us**." Zetsu growled pulling Kindal towards him. "Alexis please leave us alone I think I'm old enough to look after myself, you too Holly." Kindal said making a motion sign for them to get out of there.

"Kindal don't do anything you might regret." Holly said pushing a very pissed off Alexis out of there. Kindal looked at the door then at Zetsu. "Your fucking hot when your mad." Kindal said kissing Zetsu. Zetsu broke the kiss and laughed "Well your friends tend to show up at the most unmindful times." Zetsu said rolling Kindal underneath him again. Kindal smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Zetsu bit Kindal's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kindal blushed and opened her mouth sighing as Zetsu's tongue pushed into her mouth, growling as Kindal's arms grabbed Zetsu's hair and pulled it Ze-"ZETSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Zetsu immediately stopped kissing Kindal to look at Madara/Tobi. "Uh-um Heh Madara-sama, **what are you doing here?" **

"Well I was going to ask you to do a mission involving spying in the sound village but it looks like your kinda busy right so I'm going to leav-"WAIT!" Kindal said squirming from under Zetsu. "I wanna do it!" Kindal said walking up to Madara. "Wow cocky aren't we?" Madara said looking down at a rather small Kindal. "I can do it I'm very good at spying and infiltrating into bases." Kindal said crossing her arms. Madara chuckled and said. "Well how about this you can go but on one condition…you have to take your friends with you." Kindal looked at Madara then Zetsu then back at Madara.

"You gotta be pulling my strings." "Nope, I wanted to test you guys to see if you guys were worth keeping or not." Madara said handing her a scroll. Kindal looked at the scroll then ran off to find her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alexis and Holly~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man I can't believe she would do that." Alexis said smacking her head against the floor." "Alexis don't do that you'll get a concussion." Holly said grabbing Alexis's head. " !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled appearing out of nowhere and glomping them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis and Holly both yelled. "SHUT UP!!!!" Hidan yelled from his room. "FUCK OFF!!! You virgin ASSHOLE!!!!" Kindal yelled back.

Suddenly Hidan's door smack open the door breaking off it's hinges. "HOLY FUCK……RUN!!!!!!!!" Alexis yelled running quickly away from Holly and Kindal. "Holly Kindal RUN!!" Kindal and Holly just stared at Hidan stomping towards them. Suddenly Kindal and Holly bursted out laughing. Hidan and Alexis both stopped and looked at the two weirdly. "Kindal, Holly why are you two laughing. "I-I D-DON'T KNOW BWHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" that said trying to stay upright. Hidan looked at Alexis then at Kindal. "You guys are fucked up." Hidan said walking back to his room. As soon as he left Kindal and Holly stopped laughing. "Too good too good." Kindal said high fiving Holly. "Wait you guys planned this?" Alexis said. "Uh ya we know he would kill us so Holly told me-HOLY JASHIN WE HAVE A MISSION!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled grabbing Holly and Alexis and pulling them around.

"What the beJesus is going on, and what about a mission?" Holly said now running with Kindal. "Run now talk to Mad-I mean Tobi later." Kindal said making a sudden turn in the endless hall. Kindal quickly stopped and ran into a room. "Tobi-kun Tobi-kun!" Kindal yelled glomping Tobi who in turn hugged her. "Kindal-chan!" Tobi said dropping her and turning to Holly and Alexis. "You guys ready for the mission?" "WHAT MISSION!!!!" They both said looking at Tobi. "You guys get to spy on Orochimaru." Kindal said smiling wildly.

Alexis's eyes got wide and she quickly fainted. "O-o-orochimaru!" Holly said bending down to take care of Alexis. "You gotta be kidding me." "Nope unless you want to die." Kindal said looking at her outfit. "Why the hell am I still in this outfit!!!?" Kindal said looking at the gymnist outfit. "Tobi **give me my clothes back**." Kindal said walking towards Tobi. "S-sorry Kindal, It's in the washer." "You guys have a washer!!!" Alexis yelled stumbling to get up. "Let's get back on subject, Alexis-san." Tobi said walking over to Alexis. "But we don't have the cool ninja skills or chakra that you guys have."

"Hun, we don't need cool shit like that we just need to impersonate or just act like we want to join that fucked up village. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!" Holly said walking to Tobi. "Can you give us who's died and who alive and is Sasuke in the Sound Village?" "Yes Sasuke is in the village but that all Tobi's telling you!" Tobi said raising his hands up defensively. "Ok so what do we do?" Kindal said.

"Well Deidara will drop you guys off around the sound gate and you guys just ask if you guys can join the village, now lets just hope you don't get used as for experiments." Tobi said rummaging through the closet again. "E-experiments!?" Kindal stuttered visibly shivering. "Uh Tobi w-what do you m-mean by experiments?" Alexis said also shaking.

"Well usually he makes them try things to improve their bodies like the curse mark. Sometimes it succeeds most of the time it doesn't but the reason for you guys to go there is I need you to spy on Orochimaru, and if you get the chance get his Akatsuki ring." Tobi said fiddling with his hair. "Well when do we start?" Holly asked. "As soon as possible."

Thank you guys for waiting so long I been running out of ideas and well I came up with this and well it's going to be very funny putting me and my friends in the sound village and trust me were going to wreck havock and the funny part is Alexis is very much afraid of snakes so its going to be 2x the fun.

Love you guys

Kindal

Alexis

Holly


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: God I'm freaking out I have a dance in like two weeks and I'm afraid my date will bail out on me so ya. To bad the freaking Akatsuki are not real id take Deidara since he's like the only natural looking guy. I finally changed by style of writing I think it will help make the story a tad longer. "So please R&R love you guys Cycilla/Kindal**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story continues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Recap: As soon as possible_

"Deidara I have to go to the bathroom!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis said jumping up and down on the bird, therefore rocking it back and forth.

"Alexis stop doing that I'm going to fall!!" Kindal yelled holding on to Deidara.

"Alexis stop rocking the bird or I'll push you off it, hm" Deidara yelled over Holly's screaming.

Deidara was getting really irritated at Alexis rocking the bird to Holly's screaming. He didn't really mind Kindal holding on to him, with her breast squished against his back as she desperately held on-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Holly screamed as Deidara quickly snapped out of his fantasy to realize they were heading into the forest…quickly. Deidara tried to pull the bird up but it wouldn't respond to his chakra.

"Damnit!!!" Deidara said forgetting his speech impediment.

He grabbed his headset and put it in his ear. "Mayday Mayday, bird going down I repeat bird going down 3 girls on board, and one sexy man I repeat one sexy man on board un"

"Deidara this is no time for sexiness we need to get off before the fucking thing explodes!" Kindal yelled.

"Well what do you expect us to do?!" Holly yelled holding onto Alexis.

"Everybody jump!!!!!!" Deidara yelled picking up Kindal and jumping off the bird.

"!!!!" Kindal screamed holding onto Deidara even tighter.

Deidara looked up at the bird to see Holly and Alexis jumping together. Deidara quickly landed on a tree set down Kindal and went to save Alexis and Holly.

"You guys hold onto me!!" Deidara yelled grabbing them by there shirts Alexis securely grabbed onto him while Holly grabbed onto his back. Deidara landed on the tree with Kindal on it. Once they were settled down they looked at the vast forest that was surrounded them like a maze.

"Were doommmmedddd, were allllll going tooooo dieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled grabbing his hair and pulling it.

"Butters-I mean Deidara get ahold of yourself!!!!" Holly said shaking his shoulders.

"I HAVE TOO GO TO THE FUCKING BATHROOMMMM!!!!!!!" Alexis screamed wobbling around the tree.

Kindal sighed and looked around.

'_Ok were in a vast forest with lots of trees…now what does that remind me off…?' __**'God you're so stupid it the forest of death…'**__ '…huh?'__** 'You retard were by Konaha which means were by the sound village!!" Cycilla yelled.**_

"Hey guys were by the sound village." Kindal said.

"We are?" Holly said looking around… "I don't see it?" Holly said looking around trying to spot it.

"Of course you don't see it it's called the Hidden village for that purpose." Kindal said climbing down the tree.

"Ok Alexis you next so you can go do ya business!!!" Kindal yelled.

"Don't need to say it so loud." Alexis mumbled climbing down the tree to go look for an unsuspecting bush or tree.

"Ok Holly you next."

She didn't need to be told twice; she quickly jumped off the tree and landed on her feet.

"Wow and I thought I was a cat." Kindal said looking up at Deidara who also jumped out of the tree.

"Ok Deidara you lead I have no clue where the hell were going." Kindal said looking up at Deidara.

"Ok I'll make another bird and this time no distractions, hm." Deidara said looking at Alexis walking out of a bush.

"Hey what up gu-……." Her voiced trailed away as she slowly looked down at her feet as they stared coldly at her.

"Alexis next time you have to piss tell us beforehand." Kindal exclaimed looking at Deidara suddenly.

"And you the only reason I held onto you was because Alexis was rocking the bird and you were the closet to hang onto, got it!" Kindal said.

"Yes, hm." Deidara said with a smile, "But what about Holly she also was rather close to you, hm." Deidara said widening his grin.

"Ass." Kindal mumbled blushing.

"Ok let's try this again, hm." Deidara said spitting out a clay bird.

"Katsu!" They bird suddenly appeared bigger than its original size.

"Ok everyone get on, yeah." Deidara said jumping on the bird. After they were on Deidara set off again towards the Sound village.

~~~~~~~~~~Near the sound village.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok this is were I leave you, un." Deidara said handing them their backpacks.

"We all packed you a set of clothes, and we managed to let Kakuzu give you guys money, hm you each have enough to buy more than enough clothes incase you need to stay longer. Your guys mission will last 3 days gather as much information as you can, yeah." Deidara said looking at the village doors ahead.

"If you guys mange to get in we will have Zetsu check on you guys once a day to gather the information you have collected, hm."

"Thanks Deidara." They all said in unison, walking away before he could say anything else.

They were closing up on the village gate when Holly finally broke the silence. "Will there be snakes?" Holly whispered visibly shaking at the thought of snakes.

"Yes Holly there will most likely be snakes." Kindal said smiling evily.

When they reached the gate they were met by two young guys guarding the gate.

Kindal smiled at how young they were, they couldn't be more than one year younger than them.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The boy with the rather dark red hair said looking at Alexis.

Alexis automatically used her awesome boy flirtation skills and said: "Well I'm Alexis she said pointing towards her, "I'm Holly." "Fuck you both, you don't need to know my name..............Kindal…"

Alexis smiled and walked towards the boy.

Holly groaned at Alexis attempt to flirt, if it wasn't for the fact that while she was walking towards him she didn't see the rock in her path, and she tripped on it.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!!!" Alexis yelled falling towards the ground.

Alexis squeezed her eyes tightly and braced her self for the impact ……….…where's the impact?

"Are you ok?" Alexis looked up to see the boy holding her to his chest.

Alexis quickly blushed and fainted.

"Wow Alexis is just fainting more and more." Kindal said laughing.

"What are you two boy's names?" Holly asked looking at them.

"Tayten." The boy holding Alexis said, "Justin." Said the platinum blonde yelled from his post. "Well you guys come in I'll go tell Lord Orochimaru of your presences." (Shivers, so creepy) Holly looked at Alexis who was still passed out and then at Kindal who was off in la la land. "Sheesh I think I'm the only half-sane person here." Holly mumbled walking up to Kindal.

~~~~~~~~~~~ In the sound (creepy village) ~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Orochimaru is this way girls." Tayten said leading them into a rather brownish hallway.

It was obviously made of rock and cement the walls were brown but the only way they could tell was wit the torches that lit up the way for them, otherwise they would be blind.

"How long is this fucking hallway?" Kindal snapped.

"Were almost there so pipe down." He replied shifting Alexis's weight so he was more comfortably.

Tayten suddenly stopped at a door with a white snake engraved on it. "Were here girls." Tayten whispered. Knocking at the door 3 times.

"Who isssss it?" Someone (cough cough Orochimaru cough cough) said from the other side of the door. "Tayten Skitishnel."

Kindal started snickering at the name but Holly hit her quickly.

"This is no time for making fun of Tayten's last name even if its fucking funny."

Suddenly the door opened and Tayten led them into the dimmly lit room.

"It's dark in here." Holly whispered grabbing on to Kindal.

Kindal's eyes widened at the man next to Orochimaru.

"**DUCK-**BUTT!!!!!!"

**Authors: OMG THAT WAS FUNNNNNNNNN BTW I FUCKING HATE SAS-GAY!!!!!!!!!!`**

Stupid marysue


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ok well the dance went reasonably well my date did ditch me but I don't really care, anyway on with the story!!!!!! "la la la la la la…….TOBI GIVE ME BACK MY MOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" BTW I'm always up to date with the manga, so I know what happens to everyone and anything……I HATE SAS-GAYYYYYYY!!!!!!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story continues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Recap:_ "**DUCK-**BUTT!!!!!!"

"YOUUUUU!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled running towards Sas-gay.

Sas-gay looked surprised but quickly regained his posture.

Kindal aimed a punch at Sas-gay, whom which dodged it and tended to aim a punch back but was stop by Orochimaru.

"Sas-gay stop treating our guests in such a awful manner."

Kindal snickered and earned a dangerous glare from Sas-gay.

Alexis groaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Alexis mumbled looking around the room.

"Were with Orochimaru, quiet." Holly whispered making a quiet sign with her fingers.

"O-Orochimaru?" Alexis said widening her eyes.

".AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki hideout~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear something Itachi-san?" Kisame said looking up from his play-boy magazine.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled not looking at Kisame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the sound village~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quiet Alexis!" Holly yelled putting her hand quickly over Alexis mouth.

Alexis slowly stopped screaming and jumped out of Tayten's arms. "Holy freak where iam i!!!!!!! i Don't belong here!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tayten your stupid enough to bring people in here, I want to see you after this." Sas-gay hissed.

"OOOOHHHHHH Sasuke going all out!!!!!!" Kidnal giggled but was quickly inturuped by someone stepping on her shoes.

"So what bring you girls here?" Orochimaru asked looking at them one by one.

"We want to join your village." Kindal spoke to Orochimaru.

"What do you have that would help us."

"W-well I don't know but I've seen things that would definitely help you get what you want."

"And may I ask what that will be."

"Information on getting your immortality." Kindal said crossing her arms."

"Oh really." Orochimaru said looking rather amused.

"Yes and if you let us stay here I will give you all the information you need." Kindal said looking at Sas-gay and sticking out her tongue.

"Sasuke made a move towards her, but was again stopped by Orochimaru---------KINDAL WAKE THE HELL UPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kindal suddenly woke up and hit her head on something….leafy.

"Whoa that was a fucked up dream, I must have been on acid." Kindal said rubbing her head with her hand.

-you were sweating and** laughing and sticking your tongue out randomly!!!" **Kindal opened one eye cautiously and looked at Zetsu suspicously.

"How did I fall asleep?"

"Well you didn't fall asleep; **you fainted after we kissed you for your punishment." **Zetsu said trying to reach behind his Venus fly-trap to scratch his head.

At the mention of that Kindal blushed.

"Well how long was I asleep?" Kindal said standing up but sitting back down after a wave of nausea passed over her.

"About 1 and **half hours**." Zetsu said walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kindal said trying to stand up.

"To get something to eat."

Kindal paled a little but recovered.

"Can you get me something to eat to?" Kindal yelled at the door, hoping that Zetsu would of heard her.

"Man this life is so confusing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Holly and Alexis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Alexis yelled running down the hall in a sheep costume.

"Get the hell back here!!!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled chasing Alexis down the hall with his 3 bladed scythes.

"Holly…CATCH!!!!" Alexis yelled throwing Hidan's rosary at Holly, who in which turn caught it but mysteriously enough trip over a dango stick (AHEM *ITACHI)

"Ow ow ow." Holly said holding her head trying to stop the world spinning.

"There you are you little shit." Hidan panted grabbing Holly by her hair and dragging her to his room.

"I don't like you at all so that means I can sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said looking around for anybody…nope.

"Please Hidan!!! I like my life I wanna live, live!!!" Holly screamed.

"Shut it before I make your death even more painful." Hidan said making his point by pulling at her head harder.

Holly whimpered.

"SASORIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Holly screamed failing her arms.

"Let go of her Hidan."

Hidan turned around to see Sasori and Deidara standing over Holy who was silently thanking her god.

"What if I don't fucking wanna, what the hell are you going to do now?" Hidan said grabbing Holly hair and twisting it.

"OWWWWWWW!!!" Holly yelled grabbing at her head.

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he lunged forward and punched Hidan.

Hidan quickly recovered and swung his scythe at Sasori.

"BOTH OF YOU…QUIT IT!!!!!"

Hidan and Sasori turned towards the voice.

Leader-sama was at the end of the hall fuming with a beautiful blue-haired woman with strange amber eyes beside him.

"YOU!!!!!" Leader yelled looking at Alexis who was now sheepishly grinning behind Deidara.

Leader stormed towards Alexis in a really fast pace.

"YOU!!!! You're the one who put magnets in my room!!!!"

Alexis smiled and hid behind Deidara again.

Suddenly he became calm again and said quietly "Follow me."

Without even questioning his notion she followed him and the blue haired woman.

Hidan looked around and snatched his rosary from Holly hand and walked away.

"I love happy endings!" Tobi yelled jumping onto Deidara's back.

"Get of me you idiot!" Deidara yelled grabbing Tobi and threw him off him.

Sasori looked at Holly.

"Get up sissy." Sasori said in a monotone voice picking holly up by the arm.

"Ow hey watch it." Holly mumbled eventually getting up and following Sasori into his room.

~~~~~~~~Kindal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I miss my awesome butt secks with Zetsu!!!!!!" Kindal screamed at Madara while putting the stupid gymnast uniform on again.

"Hurry up Kindal-chan, Tobi really wants you to dance with Tobi!" Madara said emphasis this request to by jumping off the walls…literally.

"Will you stop that you're making me jealous putting a metaphor to a good use…again."

"Well hurry up."

"I'm done so let's get this stupid dance over with." Kindal mumbled regretting going over to Madara where the cd player was at.

"Ok Kindal-chan it appears you know this song, so this will make it easier for you." Madara said shutting out the lights only for two stages lights to come on.

"Oh shit your really serious on doing it aren't you??!!!" Kindal said franticly

Tobi ansered this question by pressing play on the cd player.

"_All the single ladies!!!!_

_All the single ladies _

_Now put your hands-_**!!!!!!!**"

"Tobi please I beg of you I can't do it." Kindal yelled getting on her knees to ephasise it.

"You promise me Kindal-_chan." _Tobi whisperedin Kindal.

"H-holy fuck." Kindal mumbled turning around to face Tobi.

"Dude you are a sedutive ass!" Kindal yelled running out of the room.

"Hidan's, Sasori, Itachi's, Zetsu!!!!!" Kindal yelled running into Zetsu room and quickly shutting it.

"H-holly f-fuck!!!" Kindal yelled her chest heaving.

After she calmed down enough she looked around the room for Zetsu.

"Zeeeetssssuuuuuuu here kitty kitty kitty." Kindal whistled walking around.

"What the** hell are you doing?**"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors' note: I love my life I feel unemo all of a sudden heheh thank you all my fans if you want to meet me go to face book type in Kindal Kidd you'll see Holly and Alexis. Love you**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story continues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recap: "What the__** hell are you doing?**__"_

"Uh well I can explain"- "Zetsu-san…"

Zetsu sighed then turned around and bowed as Madara walked in.

"Eepp!" Kindal yelled scrambling under the bed but couldn't because Madara had grabbed a hold of her leg and now was promptly dragging her out from under it.

"Your not going anywhere, you can't just bail out on this." Madara said with an obvious smirk, though no one can see it. Kindal gulped then quickly turned towards Zetsu in a plea for help.

"Zetsu help me I don't want to dance in a leotard! Please!!!!!" Kindal yelled. Zetsu smiled looking at her with his creepy teeth.

"Sorry Kindal-san, **bosses orders."** Zetsu said melting into the ground. Kindal's emotions changed from sad to anger in a quick second.

"**Fucking asshole eating cannibalistic shitfuck!, NO SEX FOR YOU!!!!!!" **Kindal yelled while being dragged away into Madara's room again.

~~~~~~~~Holly Sasori and Deidara~~~~~~~~

"H-he was going to kill me!" Holly yelled running around the room.

"Holly calm down your going to piss off the Uchiha." Deidara said looking at the door with caution. Holly apparently didn't hear because she was still ranting about how close to death she was.

"Holly quit it." Sasori said learning into his desk of doom to pick out a syringe.

"Oh my freaking god I need my cookies, yay that will help yes cookies ill go ask Kindal maybe she has cookies, yes cookies."

Sasori leaned towards Deidara who was obviously getting irritated at Holly who was still yelling.

"*whisper, whisper, whisper*"

Deidara and Sasori quickly got into position around Holly who was still ranting about cookies.

"One, two, three!!!!!" Deidara yelled grabbing Holly's legs while Sasori went for the arms.

"HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO TAKE MY COOKIES AWAY!!!!!!" Holly yelled struggling as they held her down on to the bed, but she was not going down with out a fight, she pushed and screamed, and managed to kick Deidara in the face twice.

Sasori pulled out a syringe which scared the shit out of Holly.

"AHHHHHH HELP ME!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!!, YOUR FREAKING NAZI'S ahhhhhhhh." Holly screamed while falling asleep, as the syringe took its course.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." Deidara said patting her butt.

"You're a pervert." Sasori said looking at Deidara with disgust.

"Well I'm wondering whats a Nazi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alexis, Pein and Konan.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you want to explain why you put magnets in my room!?"

"I thought it would be funny." Alexis said sheepishly.

"Apparently not huh?" Leader said trying to intimidate Alexis

"rawr." Alexis said smiling at Leader who look like she could kill her and which case would of if not the fact that Konan stop him from doing so.

"Hurting her would not do a whole lot."  
Konan said grabbing Pein's shoulder gently.

"Ya what Konan said." Alexis said slowly inching towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Pein said stepping forward.

"Eepp!" Alexis said turning towards the door to open it.

Pein grabbed Alexis and turned her around.

"You have mocked me therefore you will be punished along with your friends here."

"Konan go get the maid outfits." Pein said

"Yes Nagato." Konan said quickly disappearing only to reappear with three maid outfits.

"…Oh shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kindal and Madara~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fucking Single ladies." Kindal mumbled while being dragged back to Madara's room.

"Stop complaining you shouldn't of made that deal with me."

"That's the problem I never made a deal with you."

Madara continued to drag Kindal down the hall.

"How long is this hallway!?" Kindal yelled grabbing a door that passed by her.

"Let go or ill make you dance in a tutu." Madara mumbled pulling Kindal off the door.

"KINDAL-KUNNNN!!!!!!!"

ALexis appeared tackling Madara to the ground.

"What the hell!?!" Madara yelled sitting up still hanging on to Kindal

Alexis sat up and threw a maid outfit and Kindal who quickly grabbed it.

"What's this?" Kindal mumbled looking at the black and white outfit.

"It looks like a maid outfit." Madara said snatching the piece of cloth and examing it.

"This is a maid outfit."

Kindal snatched the piece the piece of clothing from Madara's hand.

"Im I supposed to put it on?" Kindal said questionly.

"I think you would** look hot in it."**

"**YOU, **didn't I say no sex for you!!!!!!!" Kindal yelled standing up.

Zetsu smiled pulling himself fully from the ground.

"Well I didn't really ask for it." He said walking towards Madara and Kindal.

"…Well if you do….**SEX FOR YOU!!!!**" Kindal yelled quickly realizing she had the chance to run away.

Kindal inched towards the door nearest to her.

"whew that was close." Kindal said closing the door behind her.

"What was close?" Hidan said calmly walking towards her.

"I've got to stop doing this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been updating I been grounded for hanging out with a certain somebody but oh well I make chapty extra long ^w^!**

_Recap: I've got to stop doing this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story continues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kindal gulped and attempted to open the door which was quickly stopped by Hidan's hand shutting it.

"Didn't you learn the first time bitch?" Hidan said grabbing his scythe and swinging it towards her head.

Kindal saw it just in time and ducked; she scrambled away from Hidan and ran to the bed.

"Holy fuck you're serious about this!" Kindal yelled jumping off the bed barely dodging Hidan's scythe. "Stay still!" Hidan said pulling his scythe from the bed. Man Kakuzu was going to have a fit for this.

Kindal ran into the bathroom and quickly locked it. "Hahaha try and get in now!" Kindal yelled through the door. Suddenly the door was broken down by Hidan's foot.

"Holy shit!" Kindal yelled backing into a corner. God why a corner.

'_What do I do Cycilla?'_

'_**Fuck I know distracts, yell, DO SOMETHING!"**_

Kindal looked around for something to protect herselfwith. Not a whole lot. Besides her maid outfit and a shower curtain there wasn't anything to protect her self with.

"Now where to escape now heh!" Hidan said raising his scythe for the final blow.

"WAIT!" Kindal yelled raising her hand in defense. Hidan growled and lowered his scythe. "What the hell now?" Hidan said growing more impatient.

"I would really like to live can I do anything to keep you from splattering my guts all over the wall?"

Confusion passed over his face but was quickly gone.

"What the fuck do you have that I want?" Hidan snapped pulling Kindal up and slamming her against the wall.

"This." Kindal whispered leaning towards Hidan he lean towards her slowly closing his eyes suddenly she kicked him in the balls and took off running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasori and Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Look she's waking up" Deidara said backing away from her so she could move.

Holly opened her eyes and suddenly started singing.

"CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE RAWAR RAWAR RARARAWR GAGA OH LALA WATCH OUT ROMANCE.!" Holly jumped up and walked over to Sasori and continued.

"I WANT YOUR UGLY I WANT YOUR DIESEASE I WANT YOUR EVERYTHING AS LONG AS IT'S FREEEEE!" Holly screamed straddling Sasori she sang the chorus

"I WANT YOU'RE LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COULD RIGHT A BAD ROMANCE!" Holly sang grabbing Sasori and kissing him.

"Watch out for romance."

She giggled and jumped off Sasori running out of the room. Sasori didn't talk till Deidara walked over to him. "Wow dude you got Lady GaGaed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Itachi Alexis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey does this make my butt look big?" Alexis said turning around so Kisame could see it.

"I don't even care, how did you get that outfit anyways." Kisame said turning around on his bed so he could talk.

"I put magnets in Pein's room and he got mad, heh I find it funny."

"Wow I'm surprise you're not dead?" Kisame mumbled standing up and stretching popping his back. "Well I'm going to go find Itachi-san, you coming?" Kisame said walking towards the door bending the floor slightly.

"Ya I need to eat before I eat you and I don't even like shark." Alexis laughed but quickly stopped at the death glare she was getting from Kisame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kindal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Kindal yelled running down the hall, Hidan falling shortly after.

"Get back here you evil BITCH!" Hidan yelled swinging his scythe at her. God she runs fast.

"NEVERRRRRRRRR!" Kindal screamed running into another room and locking it. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Kindal said catching her breath but was interrupted by hidan's scythe going through the door right by her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kindal yelled running under the bed scraping her back against it. _'Ow ow ow.' _

'_**Stop whining you've had worse!' **__'Ya but it hurts and its going to hurt worse when Hidan finds us!' __**'Well stay hidden maybe he won't find us.'**_

Kindal looked at the door that looked like it was about to break under Hidan's constant hitting. '_That's not good'_ Kindal scooted farther under the bed. '_Oh my god it smells like Alexis's foot fungus!'_

"Kindal get out here maybe I won't kill you just maim you a little." Hidan yelled through the basically gone door, so she could here him loud and clear.

Kindal looked up in the bed and saw a space in the boards and climbed up in the bed. Suddenly Hidan's voice could be heard in the room along with his footsteps.

"Kindal come on out please." Hidan's voice came from the closet…then the bathroom, and then it went silent. Hidan's scythe quickly slide under the bed and sliced the air right under her nose, then slide out.

You could hear Hidan getting on his knees as he looked under the bed. Kindal didn't even breathe as Hidan reached under the bed to feel for her.

"I fucking know you're in here Kindal." But apparently he didn't find her, he pulled his hand out gave one last look and walked out.

Kindal stayed that way for another minute to make sure he was gone, when she was sure he was gone she slide out from under the bed and started breathing again.

"I got to stop doing this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Holly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KINDAL…..ALEXIS…..LADY GAGA!" Holly screamed stumbling. She was still dizzy with the sedative in her body.

She quickly jumped at the sound of quick but light footsteps coming towards her. "Lady Gaga!" but was quickly disappointed when she saw Kindal running towards her in a maid outfit.

"Kindal why are you wearing a maid outfit and….Holly stumbled a little- why are you breathing so hard?" Holly said.

"Ill explain later but we need to find Alexis!" Kindal whispered grabbing Hollys hand but was dragged down as Holly fell asleep.

"Omfg can this get any worse!" Kindal said throwing her hands up in the air.

"There you are you BITCH!"

"I spoke to soon."

**Author's note: ARIGATO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Well I kinda like it I'm working on detail and I'm having Crazyanimecookie beta-read it and rather honored to have my favorite author beta-read my stories!**

_Recap: I spoke to soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Continues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh fuck **run**!" Kindal yelled dropping Holly and dashing off down the hall. She turned around to see Hidan quickly closing the distance between her.

"Just stay still!" Hidan yelled, he appeared right in front of her.

"Oh shit." Kindal said stopping in mid-run. Hidan smirked satisfied with the fear in Kindal's eyes. "You put up a real good chase, love." Hidan whispered his hands quickly grabbing Kindal's arms and pushing her against the wall.

"Hidan I d-don't think I s-should be d-doing what ever your about to do." Kindal stuttered trying to get her arms out of Hidan's tight grip. Hidan slowly closed his eyes and started mumbling something incoherently.

Kindal shuddered as Hidan slowly pushed himself against her, "H-Hidan please someone will see." Kindal tried to lean to the side but Hidan growled and quickly let go of her hand to push Kindal's head back up against the wall.

"Nya!" Kindal closed her eyes as a headache started to form. Hidan smiled and leaned towards her ear. "Jashin-sama said you can be with me…forever." Kindal gasped and tried to get out of his grasp. "No I'm with Zetsu-sama not you, **though I am flattered** but Zetsu will kill you!" She said trying to push away but to no avail.

Hidan grabbed Kindal and slung her over his shoulder. "Heh I have the sacrifice and everything set up!" Hidan said excited, he was almost to his room when a rather angry voice came from right behind him.

"Let her go** Hidan." **Kindal turned my head to see Zetsu coming out of the ground, he didn't look happy. "ZETSU!" Kindal twisted to get out of Hidan's grasp but he held onto her tighter.

"No, she's mine Jashin-sama gave her too me!" Hidan growled. Zetsu disappeared and reappeared in the wall. "Kindal, **hold on." **Zetsu grabbed Kindal and dragged her into the wall. "Ieeeeee!" Kindal wrapped her arms around Zetsu's shoulder and held tight.

When Kindal opened her eyes she was back in Zetsu's room. "Woahhhh." Kindal said still latched onto Zetsu. "Ahem." Kindal mumbled letting go of Zetsu but was shoved back into his warm chest. "Zetsu-…" Kindal was cut off by a warm pair of lips mingling with her small ones. Kindal looked up to see Zetsu's white side eye closed and his black side staring at her lustfully.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "You have to stop **getting in trouble**." Zetsu smiled and kissed her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alexis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooooooooooo, what do you guys have to eat?" Alexis said. "Kisame mumbled and threw something in her arms. Alexis looked down to find a cup of ramen. "What do I do with this?" Alexis yelled.

"Youf coog it." Kisame mumbled his mouth full of steak. Alexis looked around for something to cook it with. "Uh…uh…help." Kisame grumbled and grabbed the cup of ramen.

"Stupid girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Holly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

".." Holly felt herself up against a rather hard chest. "Ah so your awake." She slowly opened her eyes to see Sasori looking down at her. _'H-Hes so cute.' _Holly blushed at the thought.

"Do you have a fever?" Sasori put his cool hand against her forehead. "I don't feel anything?" Sasori turned left and stopped at a door. "I f-feel fine." Holly tried to get out of his arms, but he held her tighter as he enters into the room.

The room was white with black molding. The tiles were a deep red with white squares. "Whats this place?" Holly mumbled not getting a very good vibe out of this place.

It's the infirmary, your going to be staying in here until the side effects are gone." Sasori dropped Holly on a hospital bed. "Sasori I said I'm- You're still showing side effects." Sasori said sternly. He sits on the bed making it dip in his weight. He leaned towards Holly his breath on her lips. "There won't be any Bad romance for me." He whispered pushing his lips against hers. Holly's eyes widened as Sasori's closed. _'S-Sasori just kissed me!' _

"S-Sasori…" Holly blushed a bright red and fainted.

**Author's note: FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long on updating I went to texas and had fun and when I came back my inner voice finally shut up and I didn't have a idea's TT~TT gomen-nasai soooo much!**

**I love you guys!**

**Kindal**


End file.
